


Uniform appeal

by HENRAthaeverloving



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HENRAthaeverloving/pseuds/HENRAthaeverloving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a box...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniform appeal

Now that her and Wally had moved into their own place for their final year, Artemis had figured out that moving was not as simple as how much could be contained in a suitcase, especially in this situation where it involved boxes- a truckload of boxes. It wasn't so painfully long or tedious as she was expecting it to be- thanks to Wally's super speed, scanning the remainder of boxes, she made an estimate that they could be finished by 9pm. Artemis knelt down and slightly lifted the lid of a cardboard box marked 'THROW AWAY', after just taking a peek inside she closed it firmly with a grimace, which caught Wally's attention as he inquired, “something wrong?”

“Just found something that was supposed to have been thrown away earlier” she shifted the box behind her, “nothing much”.

Grinning with curiosity he asked, “fanfics?”

She shook her head, “will you let go of this idiot fantasy of me being as dorky as you?”

He shuffled closer to her and playfully nudged her, “you know what they say goddess, birds of a feather”, the archer eye-rolled at the remark and began to move away from him, he raised his eyebrows as he carried on, “besides, you didn't say no to my question” stretching his arms for a yawn, Wally began to reach out towards the box.

Artemis shifted the box away from his grasp and growled, “no”.

Seeing how annoyed she was getting, he baited her with his smoulder, “as in no, in regards to a past of closeted geekdom or in regards to the box?”

Artemis swatted him playfully with the box's lid answering smoothly, “both”. Her smugness deflated as she realised she was holding the marked box's lid, her cheeks burned as Wally- now standing up, asked, “you were getting embarrassed over clothes?”

She drooped the lid against her head in defeat, “depends on what kind of clothes” seeing that he was tiptoeing for a better view, she shot up and started to raise the lid in front of him to foil his efforts.

“oh, so you went to that school” Wally's statement made her freeze, lowering the lid down she snapped, “yeah, so what?” the retort had deflated into a bemused question as she saw that the speedster was starting to get sheepish.

Rubbing the back of his neck he admitted shyly “seeing that uniform reminds me of a time when I use to daydream about having to rescue the students” Artemis' bemused expression did not falter making him panic as he sputtered, “as in the girls”, swiftly correcting himself, “because you could probably get a cool souvenir from that school or something”.

“like thank you kisses from the schoolgirls?” Artemis smirked- knowing that he was starting to dig a deeper hole for himself, Wally groaned, “maybe not, discovering some debris or a branch or something like that could be an alternative”

Artemis teased, “well one alternative I wasn't expecting from unpacking boxes is discovering the other half having a uniform fetish”

“Totally doesn't qualify as a fetish” Wally flustered heatedly, shifting his eyes as he saw her teasing grin widen he added quickly, “not that I would know about that kind of stuff”, he turned around.

Revelling in his embarrassment, she leaned up against his back, “you really are adorable when you get like this”, he replied with a defeated sigh, “and you can be so merciless” she gave his rear a slap making him stiffen, “humble pie, your ego's a connoisseur for the stuff”, she gave his shirt a tug which he turned around to face her, “if you let me finish I was about to say that we now have something else in common”,

his eyebrows raised in surprise, “we do?”

Biting on her lower lip, she nodded,

dumbfounded, he asked, “you do?”

She nodded again, to which Wally rubbed his thumb on his chin as he pondered, “well my school never allowed uniforms but I bet I'll be irresistible in my graduation gown and cap”.

Her eyes narrowed as she groaned, “not that kind of uniform”, drawing a line across the air with her finger, she made a whoosh sound.

Taken aback he exclaimed, “really?”, she nodded with an annoyed sigh, making him grin smugly, “knew you couldn't resist the yellow and red combo”.

“It was the stealth mode that I liked, for your information”, she corrected, the tightness of her tone was widening the speedster's grin as he mused aloud, “oh wow, all those times I was driving you nuts”.

Artemis poked his chest, “only after finding out that Superboy and M'gann were an item, kid dumb”. Her finger soon started swirl slow circles into his chest, “besides I have some ideas where our preferences could drive us both nuts”, his eyes twinkled as he dazedly stated, “nuts are cool” the glazed stupor vanishing as he quickly corrected the remark, “as in not those kind of nuts”, unable to hold back Artemis collapsed into a fit of giggles, “you don't even have to try hard to kill the mood, you dork!” The giggles had died down into a breathy voice as she added, “guess it's a good thing that this side of you turns me on”

Contesting the archer with a husky voice, his arms entwined her waist as he asked into her ear, “and all this time I thought it was because you wouldn't have to buy sex toys anymore” he slid his tongue against her ear, smiling as she felt her jolt from the vibration, “there's still these boxes” she reminded, “so?” he murmured in between a kiss on her shoulder, “we need to finish unpacking” her reserve cracking as Wally slipped his leg in between hers, “we can finish tomorrow”. She smoothly released herself from Wally's grip as she motioned towards the box containing her school uniform, “you're not going to have an ounce of strength by the time I've finished with you”.

*

Artemis had just finished putting on the uniform, she was seated on the edge of the bed and was about to slip on a pair of socks she had found when a low wolf whistle startled her. She turned around to see the costumed speedster leaning against the door frame, “what, no pigtails?”, he entered the room to stand in front of her, “pigtails aren't my style and what did I say about waiting?” She scolded as she crossed her legs, “anticipation is a crippling business, baby” the cockiness deflated completely as Wally watched her legs teasingly uncross, gulping as he heard her moan as she slowly rubbed her legs against each other, the moment he had started to reminisce on how glorious it was to be between those legs, a pair of socks came upon him in a cottony splat.

“So put that crippling anticipation to good use”, she rubbed her legs together once more as she watched him give a double take between the pair of socks and her. She parted her legs slightly as he knelt in front of her, stretching out her leg toward him, moaning as he caught her leg.

“Be careful what you wish for, Goddess” he warned, peppering her thigh with little sucks. “Shouldn't I be saying that?” her voice trembled, she flexed her leg in for Wally to hold; “Only because I happen to be very good at this” his fingers lingered on her thigh as he finished slipping on the first sock. Repeating the action with the other leg, Wally slipped on the other sock, he soon began to prop her legs onto his shoulders. Still in the mood for bantering, she retorted, “I didn't know putting on socks was a sport”, “I don't know about that, but one thing I do know is that in regards to worshipping- I take that to an Olympic sport”, nodding his head in between in her legs, his tongue rubbed into the crotch of her underwear, grasping her legs as he begun the onslaught of teasing kisses.

“You better start working that tongue of yours soon” she urged, her hand smoothing against his hair, he halted to look up at her, “now what did I say about waiting” he teased in a falsetto tone, “anticipation is a crippling business, baby” she added in a feigned honeyed voice, “especially when it involves an Olympic pussy eater”. He picked up a shoebox that Artemis had pointed to- opening it to reveal a pair of black stripper heels, “I was wondering when you would put them on”, removing the wrapping from the box, he started to fit the first shoe onto her. There was a touch of disappointment as she drawled, “so much for the element of surprise”. He smiled as he finished putting on the other shoe for her, “I kept quiet about it though”, lifting up her foot, “I can't be that bad”, he closed his mouth over the shoe's heel and began to suck on it, “fuck” Artemis groaned, “you're nasty”, he glided the heel from his mouth and kissed it, “I can be nasty, goddess”, he began to gnaw softly on her thigh, each bite was drawing him closer and closer to her core, “I can be a very nasty, kid flash”.

Artemis laid back on the bed and stretched her legs out, pressing her finger into her lips as she remarked, “ and I thought you were a good guy”, her legs began to snake around his shoulders, Wally kissed the crotch of her panties before moving it to the side, “I'm good but I just happen to be even better when I'm nasty”. The moment she felt his tongue resonate, her legs tightened around his shoulders- giving him no choice but to indulge even more, with her head limping back with a sigh, her heels began to grind into his back- grinding even more as he began to get noisy with his lips smacking and slurping at her pussy. Feeling her hand rub his head urgently, he paused his ministrations on a lingering suck and smiled as he heard her muster a weak moan, “don't worry, I won't leave you hanging” he soothed. Artemis' legs wilted onto his shoulders in surrender, just as she was readying herself to be flung into her orgasm, a murmur from Wally snapped her out of her daze as she asked, “what?”

“Hot or cold, let me know when I'm getting you close”, he winked at her before slipping on the goggles and resuming his previous attention. The anticipation became delicious excitement as she felt the vibration of his tongue return, “oh you're getting warm” the vibes on his tongue increased, “really warm”, the vibes grew even more fervent, “it's getting hot, hotter, hotter”, seeing his hands hold onto her thighs as he pressed his face against her pussy was just about the last straw; clenching onto his shoulders, she drew out a scream and clenched tighter as she squirted into his face.

“Did that just happened?” Was the first sentence uttered by Artemis between gulps of air, “did I just squirt on kid flash, while I was dressed as a schoolgirl”, Wally nodded and stood up to lie beside Artemis on the bed, “all that and a bag of chips”, another pause was shared for them to let it soak in. “So...”, Artemis began as she smirked at Wally's erection, “how fast can you go?”

*

She stretched herself out on the bed, becoming alert once she noticed that Wally wasn't there. Noticing a towel on the floor, she recalled their shower session- grinning at how the intent of cleaning up soon turned into another romp, she shook herself out of her daze and exited the bedroom with the intent of finding Wally and that mystery was solved promptly as she saw the kitchen light on. Wally was seated at the kitchen table with two glasses, a box of donuts and a carton of milk, he turned in his seat at the kitchen table and smiled at her, “hey Goddess, care to join me?”

“You're about to eat donuts in the nude”, was the archer's remark as she took a seat at the table, “It's not the kinkiest thing I've done with you” Wally stated as he bit into a donut.

**Author's Note:**

> post-coital donuts in the nude...


End file.
